The Mission
by want2bemassie111
Summary: Layla wants to get back at Will after they break up after Homecoming. She asks Warren for help again, but this time, she wants Will to be jealous and protective while she pushes him away and has fun with Warren. She wants Will to hurt. But Warren wants more out of this than to just help Layla. Rated M for language and maybe a some makeouts, but no lemons. Enjoy! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Layla's POV

"Mage! I cannot believe you talked me into going here with you! And in this dress, too!"

The pulsing lights of the club nearly blinded me as Magenta dragged me through the door. I had to constantly pull down on the dress to cover even half of my thighs. It was black and ruched on the side. The top had an extremely low sweetheart neckline, where the red lace of my bra showed. The bra was Magenta's, and she threatened to put it on me herself if I didn't comply.

What could I say? She had the power of persuasion on her side.

Magenta was wearing one of her many purple sequined cocktail dresses. And judging by the amount of whistling we got outside and how easily we got in, we must have looked pretty damn hot. I saw some kids from Sky High dancing and figured that I should probably save myself the embarrassment and just stay home on Monday. I saw something bright and shielded my eyes see Zach looking like he was trying to flag down a plane. Ethan was sitting next to him.

"Whoa, dude, turn off the light! _That's what she said._" Magenta punched him in the arm and he lowered his glow to a barely distinguishable glimmer. They both laughed and I gave Zach a quick hug and sat down next to Ethan.

"Hi Layla. You look really pretty. I didn't think you were coming tonight, you know, after Will and all…"I frowned and leaned over to Zach.

"Has anyone seen him tonight?" He gave me a solemn nod.

"He's with that stretch girl. What's her name, Gillian?" My face froze while I let my eyes look over the entire club. He _better _not be here with a girl after breaking up with me only three days ago.

He was dancing with her.

My cheeks grew hot and I ran my hands through my hair, a little something that I picked up from Warren in our small time together.

Warren.

I wonder if he was here tonight. I was embarrassed about mentioning him so I pulled Magenta to the bar before asking.

"Hey Mage, have you seen Warren?" She bit her lip and smiled, pointing to him. He was walking out the back door, a lit cigarette at his lips. I gave her a quick hug a dashed after him.

**xxxxxx**

Warren's POV

I had gone outside for a smoke when I heard her.

"Warren! Hey, stop!" I sighed and took one more pull before taking the cigarette from my lips and throwing in on the ground. I was grinding it out with my shoe when she came up to me. I looked up at her and did a double take.

Fuck, she was sexy.

Her hair was curly and was hanging over her left shoulder. She was wearing an amazing black dress and I could see some red lace from her bra. Her creamy legs were barely covered, and they were accentuated by her impossibly high red heels.

I fucking love a girl in red. And the fact that her breasts had filled out nicely since homecoming was just the icing on the cake.

"Hey Flower Power. You look damn sexy, if I do say so myself." She blushed and looked down tugging on the hem of her dress.

"You look very nice too Warren." I looked down at my black button down, rolled to my elbows, and black dress pants. I shrugged, but yes, I knew I looked very, very, good.

"So, what do you want hippie?"

She looked at the ground and bit her lip, blushing again. I saw her whispering to herself and her teeth released her lip. She looked up at me and there was anger in her eyes.

"Want to help me get back at Will again? This time I don't want him to notice me, or want to date me. I want to show him everything he could have, and then deny him access. No, I want him to _hurt _this time."

I stared at her and smirked.

"So, hippie gone bad. I like it." I nodded and considered the idea.

Pro: I get closer to Layla, and get to see Stronghold squirm.

Con: After this is over, Layla may still think of me as a friend.

Oh, screw that. I _will_ _make sure_ that Layla thinks of me as _way_ more than a friend when I'm done with her.

I flashed a smile.

"I'm in."

**xxxxxx**

Layla's POV

We were just about to enter the club again when I stopped Warren. I looked at him worried and nervous. He sighed and smirked at me.

"Don't back out on me now hippie. I'll handle you tonight, okay? Just follow my lead." And with that, he grabbed my hand and led me into the club. The amount of people had practically tripled since I left to find Warren. The DJ was playing a techno remix of some sort and almost everyone was dancing. Well, I'm not really sure if you could call it dancing. It was much dirtier. Warren spotted Will and Gillian and took me about ten feet away from them, on their left, directly in their line of vision.

"Okay, listen hippie. Don't question anything I do. Just roll with it. And don't look at Will, not even a glance." We were in the middle of the throngs of people and I just let the music fill my head. Warren spun me around so he was behind me and pulled me closer to him. Our hips fit together extremely well on account of my five inch platforms, and Warren grabbed my waist.

We moved and swayed and I was actually having an amazing time. Every so often, Warren would lean down, (he was still taller than me, even with the heels), and nibble on my exposed neck. I just went with it, like he said. We had been dancing for a couple of minutes when Will finally noticed that the hot red-head in the smokin dress was me.

"Layla?" I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was totally shocked. Warren probably took notice, because he spun me around and smoothly moved us away, winking at me and mouthing _Great job. Let's kick it up a notch. _I smiled at him and he turned my back to him again. We were well out of ear shot from Will, but I knew from the prickly feeling on my spine that he was still watching us. Warren put his left hand on my hip, holding me in place. He started to kiss my neck and whispered to me.

"Okay, I'm going to do something that will piss off Stronghold, but will probably surprise you. I'm not going to invade your privacy or anything, but you might feel uncomfortable. Try to keep the surprise off your face." I placed my left hand on top of his, squeezing lightly in a silent _yes._ His right hand slowly crept down from my waist to the hem of my dress. His thumb slipped under the hem, and he pushed it up and inch. It made me feel sexy, and it made me feel wildly exposed.

Warren was good at this.

Will was steaming mad as I could see from the corner of my eye. He was already marching over here. Warren whispered in my ear again, this time hurried.

"React! Now! Let him see that you like this. Before he comes over!" I tilted my head slightly in Will's direction and smiled, biting my lip and closing my eyes half-way. From the slit between my heavy eyelids I could see that Will had frozen in place as soon as he saw my reaction. Warren slid his thumb up another inch, and Will got even madder. While I was watching Will's reaction and trying desperately not to laugh, Warren was in the process of giving me a hickey.

By the time I realized this, the mark was too far gone for me to even do anything about it. So I did exactly what Warren asked me to. I reached my arm back and grabbed the back of his head and held him in closer. I was rolling with it.

Will had regained his composure and started marching over again. He stopped about a foot away, probably unsure about how to deal with his anger. Truth is, he couldn't. If he yelled at both of us, we would out-number him. If he yelled at Warren, I would get mad, because I wasn't exactly protesting. If he yelled at me, Warren would get protective and try to kill him.

Will opened him mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. He did this several more times until Warren let go of my neck with a _pop_. I dropped my hand from his head. He kept his hands where they were and turned to Will.

"Do you have something to say?" There was so much venom in his voice, and I was about to burst out in hysterics from Will's expression. He looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He actually surprised me by answering.

"Yes I do. I really don't think that that kind of dancing is appropriate." Warren nodded his head at every other couple on the dance floor, who were dancing similarly do the way we were. Will blushed and hung his head. I was surprised again when my mouth opened.

"Is that all? Or are you just going to stand there like a pervert?" He dropped his gaze to where Warren's thumb was under my dress for a split second.

He looked back at us and mentioned to no one in particular, "I will not let you do this." Then he walked away.

Warren attached his lips to my neck again and whispered to me.

"_Mission fucking accomplished."_


	2. Chapter 2

Warren POV

It seemed like years later when Magenta came to find Layla. Her jaw may have actually hit the floor when she saw us.

"Layla? Warren? Okay, excuse me, but what the fuck?" I released her neck and Layla looked at Magenta.

"Hey Mage. Warren and I were just dancing. Are we still having the sleepover at your house?" She nodded with a dumbstruck expression. "Okay, because if you want to go, Warren offered to give me a ride."

My facial expression never changed as I took this subtle request from Layla in stride. What kind of co-conspirator would I be if I didn't take my own advice to just "_roll with it_"? Magenta just nodded and gave the universal girl expression for you-will-tell-me-more-when-we-are-alone-and-away-from-this-boy. Then she kind of walked away in a daze.

She went over to their table and began to talk very fast. She leaned in and whispered something to the boys. They simultaneously shot out of their seats, looked around, found us, and collapsed back down with their eyes wide. Magenta said something again and they grabbed their shit and left.

I chuckled into Layla's hair.

She moved my grasp and only had to look into my eye for a moment before she hugged me and almost collapsed from hysterics. She calmed down and actually hugged me this time. I squirmed a little and she moved away and smiled at me.

"Thank you Warren. This is going to be really fun, I can already feel it." I smirked at her and nodded to her hickey.

"Well at least you have proof now. And you're right. This is going to be deliciously fun." She sighed, smiled, and went over to grab her purse from the table. I met her at the door and took her hand.

**XXXXXX**

Layla's POV

He took my hand at the door. We intertwined our fingers and he led me to his motorcycle. It was a Harley Davidson. I had seen it in the _Paper Lantern_ parking lot and had never really realized it was his. I only hesitated a moment before I swung my leg over. He handed me a helmet and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

The engine rumbled and I could feel the muscles in his abdomen ripple.

Wow, I had no idea he was this muscular. We were only a few minutes away from Magenta's house when I started to study him. I could feel his back through his shirt and knew that it was just as toned as his torso. And hell, his arms were sculpted too! How had I not noticed it before?

Warren was kind of hot. Well, besides the obvious.

He pulled up in front of the brick two-story.

I swung my leg over and handed him back the helmet. He stepped off the bike and leaned against it.

"So, will you take the bus with me on Monday?" He shook his head.

"Nah. I'll meet you at school. Wear something sexy. Remember to roll with it. Like this." I barely had time to question his intentions before I felt his hands tangle in my hair and his lips on mine. It took a moment before I responded. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were warm and he smelled amazing. His tongue parted my lips and it tangled with mine. I lightly bit his bottom lip and we broke away. He placed one more small, chaste, kiss on my lips before throwing his leg over the bike and roaring away.

I leaned against the tree in Magenta's front yard and it starting growing as a result of my euphoric attitude. I started towards the front door when I saw Magenta's shocked face peeking through the curtains.

Crap.

She was out the door before I even had a chance to knock. She grabbed my hand roughly and began to drag me up the stairs.

"Mom! Layla and I will be in my room!" She threw me into her room and grabbed a pair of pajamas I kept there out of her drawer. The clothes were flung at my face and she pushed me into her private bathroom. I heard her muffled voice through the door.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and come up with a story that will explain why you were dancing like a ho. And with _Warren Peace_ no less! Five minutes!"

I sighed and quickly slipped off the shoes, dress, and bra. I held up the pajamas and sighed again, wrinkling my nose. They were the black and leopard print ones, and they didn't have more substance than lingerie. I figured I didn't have a choice, so the skimpy shorts and tank top went on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and used one of Magenta's many makeup removers to take off my heavy eyeliner.

I opened the door to an alarm sound coming from her phone. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me onto her bed. My friend was already in her _- shocker-_ purple pajamas. She assumed the gossip position, lying on her stomach with her head on her folded arms.

I collapsed onto her pillows and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Okay so Will just dumped and I wanted to get back at him, like last time. Only I want to have fun and be reckless and make him want to save me, but I won't let him do that. Warren agreed to help again, but only because he wants Will to hurt. And the dancing was just a part of it all. And Warren is an _amazing_ dancer. And he is _really_ hot. And he told me to wear something sexy on Monday." I removed my arm from my face. "I don't _own_ any hot clothes. Even everything I wore tonight was either yours or you bought it for me. What am I going to do?" Magenta was being strangely quiet and I turned over to look at her.

She was grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh my god. This is going to be so much fun! Will deserves this Lay. He deserves to have his heart ripped out." I smiled at my crazy friend. We were always on the same page.

We began a plan for the week and Magenta promised to come over Monday morning to help me get dressed and ready. We fell asleep curled around her iPod, listening to _Sounds of the Californian Redwood Forest_.

**XXXXXX**

I woke up on Monday to Magenta turning on the shower in my bathroom. I cracked open an eye and she ripped off my sheets.

"Okay sleeping beauty, get in the shower. I have your clothes and makeup supplies right over here."

I slammed the door and stripped. Taking a shower half-asleep is not very fun. As soon as I was wrapped in my towel, Magenta threw open the door and slammed me in a chair in front of my vanity. She started straightening my hair with so much force, you would think she was trying rip all my hair out.

"Wow Mage. Ease up. Are you trying to help me or hurt me?" The pressure eased slightly. In under five minutes, my hair looked like it came straight from a Pantene commercial. It was silky, smooth, and straightening the curls out added inches. She spun me around and started on my foundation, then powder, bronzer, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss, and a bunch of other stuff I didn't even recognize. She nodded at me.

"Well, you look sufficiently sexy." I blushed. "Good. Just the right amount of rosiness." She pulled me up and shamelessly grabbed my towel off me.

She covered her eyes and thrust a pair of underwear and a bra I had never seen before in my face. I pulled them on and she uncovered her eyes. She started circling me and then grabbed a garment bag off the bed. I unzipped it and looked at the clothes within. There was a pair of tight gray jeans, because it was rainy outside; a black velvet bustier; a cropped, off-the-shoulder, loose, forest green long-sleeved shirt. I slipped everything on, except the bustier, which she had to help me hook on. She handed me a pair of lace-up, knee-high, heeled, black boots. She gave me a black, faux-leather bag (I refused to use the real stuff). It was already stuffed with all my books.

She rushed me out the door and we said a quick goodbye to my mom before she could see my outfit. We ran out and I slammed the door behind me. I unfurled my clear umbrella and stepped out into the rain. We finally slowed down and I got a chance to look at Magenta's outfit. She was wearing black lace tights under black satin short-shorts. Her wedges and bag were both bright purple. A long-sleeved black shirt and purple sequined cropped vest completed the look.

"Wow Magenta. You look really nice today. And thank you for helping me out." She grinned at me from under her purple zebra striped umbrella and grinned.

"It was my pleasure Lay. Both Will _and_ Warren will be extremely surprised. And you just look so good! I'm so proud of myself!" We started laughing and rounded the corner to the bus stop. Ron had just gotten there and we closed our umbrellas and stepped on. Zach and Ethan were in the back, holding the only four-seater. We hurried back and I took the right window seat with Magenta next to me, then Zach, then Ethan.

Zach gulped. "You ladies look amazing!" Ethan nodded in agreement. Magenta punched him in the arm and I ducked my head to blush. Ron took off and the seatbelts slid out to lock us into place. After a five minute ride of Zach and Magenta bickering over some stupid movie, the jolt signaling we had landed was extremely comforting. Then I remembered Warren and Will and Saturday night and what I was doing and my stomach twisted into an ugly knot.

The belts slipped away and kids started to pile off the bus.

"It's okay Layla Williams. You can do this. You _will_ do this." I whispered to myself. After a deep breath, I steeled myself and followed Magenta off the bus. I was the last one off and gave Ron a polite thank you before stepping onto the asphalt.

They stared. They did double takes. I think I actually saw someone's jaw drop. I was getting a hell of a lot attention.

Then Warren came over. He smirked at me this morning and led me into the school.

"Well hippie. Good job with the clothes. You look good." I blushed and he took my hand. We came around the corner and were a few feet from my locker when I saw the all-American boy waiting for me.

Will.

Warren growled deep in his throat and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and gripped my bag tighter. We arrived.

"Excuse me Will. I need to get into my locker." He had been looking down at his feet and looked up at the sound of my voice. And he looked about ready to faint.

"Layla?" He sounded surprised and shocked. I smiled inwardly.

"Who else would it be? Now please move." He took a step back and I started to work on my lock. I stuffed my books into my locker, leaving only what I needed for my first two periods in my bag. I placed my bag on the ground and slammed the door, engaging the lock.

Warren suddenly grabbed me around the waist, and smirked at me before going in for a kiss. I was expecting it. He pressed me against my locker. I wound my arms around his neck and connected our lips. His were warm and his tongue entered my mouth, fighting mine for dominance. He won and licked my bottom lip before lightly biting it. He moved to my neck, and licked my exposed hickey.

Huh. I forgot about that.

He let go and I leaned back against the lockers, breathless. Will was just staring at us with his mouth agape. Warren winked at me and started off to his first class. I picked up my bag and clicked past Will in my gorgeous boots. He was still standing there shocked. And as I walked to Mr. Boy's class, so were a lot of people. Even the seniors. Everyone seemed really surprised.

I smirked to myself.

This was totally going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Layla's POV

I was sitting next to Magenta in Mr. Boy's English class, tapping my foot. I had way too many classes with this guy. His one-liners were obnoxious and his demeanor was rather pathetic.

Wow. I'm already turning into Warren.

I glanced at the clock and started to count down the seconds till lunch.

_And in six, five, four, three…_

I tightened my grip on my bag, stuffing in my notebook. I slung the straps over my shoulder, ready to run. I had no idea why, but I couldn't wait to see Warren. The thought of him made me smile.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I was on my feet and out the door, dragging Magenta behind me. I raced to my locker and yanked on the lock, ripping open the door to grab my lunch money. Magenta did the same on her locker next to mine and she barely had time to shut the door and grab her bag before I locked my fingers around her wrist and dragged her towards the cafeteria. We were one of the first in the lunch line.

And guess who was right in front of me.

Will.

"Shit…" He heard me whisper and turned around. I ducked my head and grabbed a salad and some orange juice. Magenta raced in front of him towards the registers, my hand still around her wrist. I was pulled past Will before he could say a word to me. We paid and ran to the other side of the cafeteria, sitting at Warren's usual table.

Warren walked in without a word, placed a small kiss on my lips and sat down across from me. Oh, how my stomach fluttered when he kissed me.

Magenta nodded at him and he gave a slight nod back. She told me in third period that they met in the hall and declared a truce because they both knew the plan, and figured it would be easier if they weren't fighting constantly like normal. Zach and Ethan arrived sitting next to Magenta. Warren visibly tensed, but as usual, the boys were completely dense about it.

"Oh my god, I feel so untouchable at Warren's table. So kickass." Ethan then attempted to pop his collar, resulting in his thumb getting caught in a button hole, him pulling back roughly, and knocking his glasses off his face. Zach laughed, spewing milk out of his nose. Magenta rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. Warren and I simultaneously dropped our heads in our hands, and then looked up at each other. I gave a wide grin and he cracked a small half smile.

I giggled a little. I really _was_ turning into him.

Our eye contact was broken as someone slammed their lunch tray next to Warren and slid onto the bench.

Will again. Would this guy ever give up?

Everyone at the table froze as Warren's nostrils flared and his hands glowed red. Zach and Magenta each slipped one leg out from under the table, ready to make a run for it. Ethan melted slightly.

Will chewed slowly, and I glared at him.

**Showtime. **

"Will? What are you doing?" He shrank back slightly from the intensity in my voice.

"Um, I'm sitting?" Will answered, looking more than a little scared. Warren finally spoke.

"Wrong answer." Magenta grabbed both of our lunch trays and set them on the table behind us. Zach and Ethan did the same, and the trio got up from the table and slowly backed away. I stood up and threw my bag to Magenta. I wanted to be ready.

Warren stood up; Will followed. I backed away and called on my power, locating the closest source of plant life. It was a thick piece of ivy close to the double door leading out of the cafeteria.

Warren's hands were smoking now, and Will had pushed the table to the side to make a clear space. They started circling. A group of kids, heroes and sidekicks alike, were standing in a circle around the pair and me, giving a wide berth. They started chanting.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…" I bent my knees and readied myself. Will threw the first punch. Warren swiftly dodged it and sent a fireball towards Will's side. Will clocked Warren in the face and he barely moved. Warren's eyes hardened and he lit his hands on fire again, not throwing fireballs, but grabbing Will's shoulder and landing a series of hits on his gut. Will found the effort to clip Warren in the ribs - using super strength - before doubling over in pain.

I figured it was time to intervene. I called on the ivy again and it grew through the crack between the door and the frame, moving quickly because of my worried and nervous state. The plant split in two and each part wrapped around a boy's torso before any more punches could be thrown. The ivy effectively put out the fire on Will's shoulder, side, and torso. It also prevented Warren from flaming up again.

I hurried over to Warren first, looking in his eyes, trying to settle the fiery anger in them. They softened microscopically. I smiled at him before I even knew what I was doing. The ivy loosened and he flexed his arms. The ivy finally got the message and completely let go of Warren. I cupped his jaw and looked at it. That was going to leave a crappy bruise. I gave him another soft smile and a swift kiss.

Then I turned to Will.

He was still slightly doubled over, the ivy holding him up, but he didn't look half as bad as Warren. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. Will started shouting obscenities at the figure that had slipped his arm around my waist.

Then he ripped through the ivy. I could feel the soft cries of the damaged cells and almost collapsed with pain. Warren's instincts kicked in and his arm tightened, keeping me from falling. The plant died, and the screaming stopped. Will still looked angry.

So I stepped out of Warren's embrace and slapped Will across the cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." He held his hand to his face and his expression changed to one of shock. That felt good, and semi-exhilarating. I lifted my chin and walked back to Warren. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the now-silent cafeteria. We passed Magenta and she swiftly handed me my bag with a wink.

Warren held the door open for me and we went to the nurse's office.

Nurse Spex took one look at Warren, whose jaw was already starting to swell, and whisked him away to the back room. I collapsed into the plastic waiting chair and crossed my legs, dropping my head in my hands again.

Crap.

Slapping Will had _not_ been a good idea. Now I was at risk for suspension.

But what freaked me out more was that I _liked _it. I liked hitting Will, and I wanted to do it again and again. And that just wasn't me. I abhorred violence. But in that singular moment, I wanted to destroy instead of create. I wanted to push my morals aside and beat him to a bloody pulp. Because he had touched _my_ Warren.

And that scared the crap out of me.

Nurse Spex walked back to the waiting room.

"Warren wants to see you, sweetie." She smiled at me softly, and I had the feeling Warren had told her everything.

I opened the door to the back room and closed it behind me. I looked at Warren. The swelling was completely gone, but a bruise was starting to dust the part of his left jaw underneath his cheek.

I froze.

His shirt was off and he was putting medical tape under his left pectoral. I swept my eyes over his defined chest.

_Oh my god…_

I gasped and he flicked his eyes over to the door. I blushed a little and he smirked at me. He fluidly pulled on his shirt, wincing slightly, and patted the space next to him on the raised medical cot. I hopped up.

"So what's the problem, hothead?" He took a deep breath and winced again.

"I have two bruised ribs. She gave me ice for the swelling, which went away pretty quickly. I didn't want bruise ointment for my jaw. I like it. Now we both have proof." I raised my eyebrow at him. He chuckled darkly. Someone gave three short knocks on the door before coming in.

It was Principal Powers.

"You two. Come with me."

Oh shit.

We hopped off the cot and followed her to her office. Before we left the nurse's room, Warren grabbed both his and my bags before giving Nurse Spex a quick hug. I furrowed my brow. I had never known him to hug anyone besides me.

The principal's office was right down the hall. Warren held the door open for me and the older woman motioned for us to take the seats in front of her desk.

"Well, Layla, Warren, I am very disappointed in you," she turned to me. "Especially _you _Layla. Slapping Will Stronghold? Never a good idea." She shook her head, but I saw a ghost of a smile dance across her lips for a split second.

"However, since this is your first time in a fight, I am willing to let you go with a warning. You too Warren." His eyebrow rose. She continued.

"I received word from a Miss Magenta Patterson, stating that you, Warren, were simply standing up for Layla here, and that Will threw the first punch. She also mentioned that he killed a plant that Layla had put around him to restrain him from going any further. When he did that, he not only acted as if to continue the fight, but he also ripped through the threads of your power," she nodded to me, "which we consider a serious thing here at Sky High. But if I so much as hear a whisper of either of your names again, you will be in for a week of detention. Understood?" We nodded.

"Now I would like both of you to take the rest of the day off and go home to think about your actions. You may catch up on your work tomorrow." She made a shooing motion with her hands. We quickly gathered our bags and ran out of her room. We made it to the end of the hall before we started to laugh.

Well, _I_ laughed. I was in hysterics, actually. Warren just chuckled and shook his head. I regained my composure and we walked over to our lockers. His was on the wall across from mine. I gathered the books I needed and my heart fell.

"Warren? I don't have a way to get home. The bus doesn't run during school hours." He shrugged.

"So? We can take my ride." I slammed my locker and stared at him dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Layla's POV

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the doors. I was led to the side of the school, where students could park their cars if they had invested the machinery in flying abilities. There were about two or three that were owned by the seniors, and a few that belonged to teachers. He took me behind the cars and I dug my heels into the ground.

There was a lone motorcycle. It was the same Harley he had taken me on from the club to Magenta's house. I didn't really have a fear of motorcycles, but once you add flying capabilities, the fear factor grows by three hundred percent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you didn't tell me it could _fly_." He answered back without missing a beat.

"It didn't really seem relevant at the time. Now get on." I took a glance back at the school, then to the bike.

Oh, what the hell.

I grabbed the helmet and slipped my jean-clad leg over the seat.

God, these pants were really unforgiving.

**XXXXXX**

Warren's POV

She slid on behind me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. She had her head nuzzled in my spine and mumbled to me.

"Okay, get it over with." I smirked and revved the engine. I circled around the school and came to the start of the take-off zone for the buses. She wrapped her arms impossibly tighter around me and we started to zoom. We crept up to sixty, then seventy, then eighty miles per hour, when I pressed a red button on my handlebars and my thrusters kicked in. We lifted off and the air around us was filled with the condensation left over from this morning's rain.

_-Okay, so a little bit about how my bike flies. It doesn't have wings or any of that girly shit. It works a lot like a jet pack, only there are more controls, and it's a lot bigger._

_Questions? I didn't think so.-_

We were about five or so minutes away from landing when Layla finally got up the nerve to peek out from between my shoulder blades. Her left arm tightened and her right let go to trail through the wispy clouds. I could practically feel the excitement oozing off her.

And it was part adorable, and part downright irritating.

Then she attempted to lift both arms into the clouds.

The bike swerved from the imbalance and I gripped the handlebars. She realized her mistake and her arms were back around me tighter than ever.

"Okay brace for impact." Her arms were already as tight as she could hold them without killing me, so she slid her hips forward and tightened her thighs. I was momentarily distracted by the unconscious clench, and how unbelievably hot it was, but was brought back to reality by the front tire hitting pavement. I disengaged the thrusters and started a familiar course.

"Warren? Where are we going? This isn't anywhere near my neighborhood."

"Really hippie? You thought I was going to take you home in the middle of the school day? No, we're going to go back to my place, and then I will drive you home at a reasonable time. No arguments."

She slumped her shoulders down and hung on for the ride.

**XXXXXX**

Layla's POV

It was a ten minute drive to Warren's apartment. We ended up in uptown. It was called Noelle Luxury Apartments. He parked and held the door of the building open for me.

It was massive. The entryway was cream and ivory and gold. Warren stopped at the front desk to get his mail. He looked so dark and angry against the cheeriness of the ground floor.

He held out his hand and the girl at the desk looked frightened when she saw him.

"Hello Mr. Peace. Here is your mail." He grabbed it roughly out of her hands and she jumped. He started towards the elevators in the back. She looked at me and nodded, seeming comfortable with that part of this routine.

I wonder how many girls he's brought with him here.

We stepped into the elevator and he pressed the number five button. There were seven floors, and two basements. The ride was quiet and awkward. The bell dinged and the door opened. The halls were clad in the same all off-white decoration. He walked down the hall and stopped at the second door from the end.

He unlocked the door and tossed his keys into a black and red ceramic bowl. He set the helmets down on a table by a red couch.

"Look around if you want, or not. I'll be right back." He disappeared into what I was guessing was the bathroom.

I set my bag by the door, along with my shoes, and started to wander around. The apartment was fairly large for a teenage boy.

The entire thing was done in red and black. It was a weird switch from the almost-heavenly decorated foyer.

His carpet and walls and doors were black, along with some of the furniture. He had a red couch and a black couch perpendicular to each other. The open kitchen space was black marble, with black cabinets, a black marble kitchen island (with red chairs), a black refrigerator, and a bright red espresso machine. I opened the door to what happened to be his bedroom. Black floor-to-ceiling shelves on two walls were absolutely _filled_ with books. His bed had an ornate black headboard, with red painted accents. It looked like an extremely grown up version of flames. He had red curtains and a red lamp on his black bedside table. There was a collection of red and black beanbag chairs next to the bookshelves. He had a black desk in the corner. I peeked under his fluffy black comforter.

Yup. Black sheets.

How very _bachelor_ of him.

I turned around as he was getting out of the bathroom. I captured a small glance. Black toilet, faucet, shower, and tiled floors with a red shower curtain. I noticed there were no other doors in the apartment.

I drew my attention back to him. He had taken off his leather jacket and shoes, and had rolled up the sleeves on his long-sleeved black shirt. I never noticed that he had flame tattoos on his wrists and forearms. Hot.

"Warren. Why do you live alone?" I sat down on the black couch and he sat next to me.

"My mom is always gone on super-shit. So instead of _us_ having a permanent residence, she does whatever the fuck she wants, and I get to live in a self-decorated apartment rent-free." He leaned across me and grabbed the remote off the side table.

I got a whiff of whatever he was wearing and was instantly _intoxicated_. Dammit he smelled _so good_. It was like a mix of sweet musk, engine oil, cinnamon and liquid fire.

I loved it.

He turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. It was dead silent except for the clicking of the down arrow and the whirr of the refrigerator fan. And eventually those both stopped too. I guess there was nothing good on at one in the afternoon.

He turned off the T.V. and sat the remote down on the black and glass coffee table in front of us and leaned back again, never looking at me.

The minutes licked by.

I finally spoke. And the words that came out of my mouth wanted to make me crawl in a hole and die, because I was sure he was going to laugh.

"Wanna play Dirty Twenty? You ask someone twenty questions, but they all have to be on subjects that are usually hard to talk about. You know, like sex and stuff like that."

I.

Am.

So.

Stupid.

I wanted to rip out my vocal cords. Did I really just say that we should play a game that was reserved for seventh grade sleepovers?

He nearly sent me into shock when he answered.

"Sure. That's a little weird, but it would be nice for you to know a little about me. And it can't possibly be worse than this silence."

I wouldn't bet on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Layla's POV

He stood up and walked into his bedroom, sitting on his pillows. I followed and sat on a red beanbag in the corner.

"So, whenever you're ready." I saw him glance at me and immediately look away, amusement dancing across his eyes. He sat back against the headboard and lit a flame on his pointer finger. He stared into it, and never once broke his gaze when he answered my questions.

"Okay, the most basic question. When did you lose your virginity?"

"Fourteen." He spoke without missing a beat.

"To whom?"

"I can't remember her name."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at him, but he never looked away from the flame.

"Yes. That's three questions so far." I blushed.

"Oh. Um, so, ever did it with a girl with powers."

"Yeah."

"Who and what power?"

"Her name was Elisa Jameson. Flyer. Scariest thing I've ever done."

My brows furrowed as I willed myself to not conjure up a mental picture. "Okay, well, who was the latest girl?"

"Jennifer Frost." He visibly shuddered, and goosebumbs appeared on the arm below the tiny fire.

"Ouch."

"Oh yeah."

"So, what's your number?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, your number. How many girls have you, well, you know…"

"Oh, um…, maybe eleven-ish, twelve?"

"Any STD's?" I joked.

"No." He deadpanned back.

"Does your mom even care that you've done all these girls?"

"Hell no. As soon as I moved out, she stopped giving a shit about me. Well, except for paying rent. But even then, I pay half of it plus groceries and gas by working at _Lantern_."

"Huh, okay, what's your biggest fear?"

The rest of his fingers started to smoke. "I would rather not answer that."

"Well too bad, because you have to."

"My biggest fear is that I'll end up like my father. That I'll become what everyone is expecting of me."

His hands stopped smoking, and I was sort of in shock. I thought he would have an irrational fear of rainbows or sunshine or the color white. But this? I guess I was considering it, but I never thought he would _say _something.

"Wow. Okay, let's change the subject. I have to ask. The tattoos?" At this he finally looked at me. I even saw a smile forming. It was like the sun bursting out of some clouds.

"Oh, um, well, that was a dare in the eighth grade. Some dick said that I was all talk. That I would probably cry if I got a tattoo. So, I went to a guy, and paid him double to persuade him to do the job. I already had my powers by then, so I chose the flames. I invited the douche and his friends to come watch. He sent his girlfriend, and she stayed the whole ten hours. She was the girl I lost my virginity to that summer."

My eyebrows shot up. "Huh. Small world. How many are we up to?"

"Tattoos was eleven."

"Alrighty then. Who's your best friend?"

He leaned back and the flame reappeared, holding his gaze. "I don't have one."

The day continued like that, me asking, him answering blankly. He didn't smile again after that one question. Finally, only one question remained.

"Hm, I have one question left." The flame was extinguished. His legs flipped around to dangle off the side of his bed.

"Well?"

"Okay. What is the most inappropriate thing you could say right now?" He walked over to the door and held it open, halfway outside the room.

"That's easy. Ever since you sat down, I've been able to see down your shirt. And that's why I've been looking at my fire. To give you a respectable level of modesty." He walked out the door and pulled it shut behind him.

My cheeks flamed red.

**XXXXXX**

To say the ride home was awkward would be an understatement. I held Warren softer than last time and made a conscious effort to not press into his back. We arrived at my house at three-thirty. He took my helmet and I turned to run into the house.

He caught my wrist.

"Hippie, today was… nice. Let's knock 'em dead tomorrow." I finally had to look back at him and smile.

"We shall." I gave him a small kiss on the bruise on his jaw and sprinted into my house.

Well, as fast as I could without breaking my neck in these shoes. I heard him yell behind me.

"I'll pick you up at eight!" I gave him a thumb up as I was moving.

I unlocked the door and slammed it behind me. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the couch on my knees, peeking out the windows. His motorcycle was fading in the distance. Then I saw my mom pull up.

My eyes widened and I grabbed my bag. Ripping off my shoes, I sprung up and raced into my room, quickly disrobing, and shoving all my clothes in the back of my closet. I pulled on some sweats and a soft tank top. I finished my homework in under an hour, including what Magenta had texted me that I missed. She also promised to be there again tomorrow. That made me sigh and pat my troubled hair follicles.

At dinner, my mom politely questioned what I had on my neck. I covered the hickey and blushed, giving a half-hearted attempt at an explanation, and ran up to my room. Maybe it was in my head, but I thought I heard her chuckling.

Finally, I had time to slow down. I took a long, hot shower and wrapped my hair up, pulling on my favorite pajamas. I collapsed in bed and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Tomorrow was going to be hard.

**XXXXXX**

At five I felt the familiar tug. Magenta again. The morning continued much in the same fashion as yesterday. The familiarity stopped at clothes.

She gave me skin-tight black denim jeans and red peep-toe pumps. Then I had to put on an extreme push-up bra and a tight, black, strapless shirt, with a cropped red satin vest, just like the one she was wearing yesterday, except without the sequins.

"I had to test-drive it for you, and I know he likes red, so..." She winked and handed me a black bag with red flames along the bottom. She tugged out my last curler and I admired the soft waves in the mirror. She handed me a supple faux-leather jacket.

"Girl-sized, of course." She giggled and winked at me again. I learned an hour ago that nothing makes her happier than getting to clothe me like an executive hooker. She said I had the legs for it, so why not?

We walked downstairs and I glanced at the clock. Eight o' clock exactly, and I could hear a rumble outside. I shifted aside the curtain and there he was, waiting. I pulled Magenta out the door and locked it, my mom having left an hour ago.

"Bye Lay. I'm going to go catch the bus." She winked at me and wiggled her eyebrows, walking away. I turned to Warren. He took off his helmet and motioned for me to come closer. I did, giving a little extra swing in my hips as I walked. His mouth dropped a little when I slipped into the jacket. He composed himself and smirked at me.

"If I time this right hippie, we could get to school just as the bus is being let off. And I presume that Will is on the bus?" I bit my lip and nodded, a slow smile forming on my lips. "We wouldn't want to miss his face when he sees you in _that, _now would we?"

I swung on behind him, cursing softly at Magenta for giving me these awfully tight pants, then thanking her for the max-hold hairspray as Warren handed me the helmet.

**XXXXXX**

Just like Warren predicted, we arrived as the bus was letting off. He parked in the front of the lot this time, instead of his usual spot in the back.

He wanted all eyes on us.

We got off and he grabbed my hand, turning towards me. He pressed himself against me, which in turn pressed me against the bike.

Warren Peace kissed me in front of the whole school, which included Will's eyes and maybe even a few faculty members' eye's, and I suddenly forgot about everything except for three little details.

One: His lips were hot and sweet and yummy.

Two: He smelled even better than yesterday.

Three: _He was kissing me against a fucking Harley Davidson. _

How hot was that?

He released me, and my eyes clouded over for a second and I smiled softly. I blinked and he smirked at me, obviously aware of his abilities. I gave him a playful shove on his chest and stood up from my leaning position. We intertwined our fingers and started walking across the courtyard. I could tell that people were thinking about us.

Especially Will.

He looked rather comical as we passed us, his eyes wide, and his jaw nearly on the floor. I smirked a little to myself and leaned in even more to Warren as we walked.

We entered the main hall and Warren gave me another small, yet almost earth-shattering kiss before letting go of my hand.

"See you at lunch." He brushed his thumb across my lips before turning away and heading for his first class.

His ass looked good in his jeans.

I sighed and turned I immediately felt naked.

I could hear the comments, could feel the stares, the hungry male eyes that undressed me with every glance, and the judging female ones as whispers of words like _slut_, and _whore_, were thrown around. I could feel the disapproving glances of my teachers, and could feel the frustration of my friends. And the most powerful one, Will, who was hungry, judging, disapproving, and frustrated, all at the same time.

So, for the sake of my plan, I lifted my head, hoisted my purse, and walked to my locker, a confident smile on my face.

Even though I was dying a little inside.

I was changing, and I had no idea if it was for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Warren's POV

Lunch could not come fast enough.

I was sitting in Hero's English, and we had a substitute. Apparently his type of teaching consisted of us either reading a book, or gossiping with correct grammar.

I was the only one to choose the former.

Everyone else seemed to be perfectly fine with the latter.

The main topic of discussion: Layla and me.

It was really getting old. They all seemed to create bigger and more elaborate stories as the period went on. Most of the guys' stories centered around me being a big, bad, wolf, who stole Layla's virtue. The girls' stories were mostly about Layla being a slut.

Those were the ones that really made me mad.

I could handle just about any story they threw at me, but Layla… She was strong, but I knew that she had a limit. And these peoples' imaginations did not. I wondered how she was faring the storm.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ah, lunch.

I stood up to leave and the room went silent. Oh, whatever. Let them stare, gawk, whatever it is they did. I didn't care.

As soon as I left the doorway, a small hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked down smiling, expecting Layla.

It was Magenta. I raised one eyebrow but she just started moving down the hall with the force of a little punk tornado.

"Come on! Move faster Warren! Layla needs you." I did start moving faster and we tore down the hall at a full sprint. I hoped Layla was okay.

"Is she hurt? What happened? Magenta! Talk to me!" I ran faster, using longer strides, and she had to take twice as many steps to keep up. This coupled with trying to talk made it very difficult to understand her.

"…girls…..Layla…..hurt… bathroom…mascara….Go!" She pointed in the direction of the girl's bathroom where some senior girls, most of which who had tried to ask me out in the past few years, were walking out, laughing. I burst through the group, practically dragging Magenta. The girls jeered at us as I busted through, dropping Magenta off at the door. She taped a pre-made 'Out Of Order' sign on the wood and shut it.

I stopped, and heard soft sobs from the handicapped stall at the end. I dropped my bag and opened the door.

She was sitting against the wall, her knees against her chest, crying. She had a soft bruise on her shoulder, but her face was relatively clear, except for her running mascara.

I bent down and cleared her cheeks with a rolled up piece of toilet paper that a breathless Magenta handed me.

"Sh, hippie. C'mon stand up. It's okay, let's just get you cleaned up and show them at lunch. We have to Layla." She stared at me, shocked out of her stupor by me using her real name. She held my gaze and used my hand to stand up. Magenta grabbed her and began twirling like a little clean-up whirlwind. In under a minute, Layla's shoulder had been caked in cover-up, her mascara had been redone, and her hair was perfect. As they were working, I cleaned up a small cut on her collarbone, and then that too was covered in makeup.

She looked beautiful.

She smiled shyly and took my hand. She sighed and I guessed that it was from the warmth, because her hands were freezing. I intertwined our fingers and Magenta handed her some money, her purse, and her jacket. She then peeked out the door and motioned for us to follow.

"Okay, I'm going to enter from the other side. You guys go in the main way. That way everyone will be able to see you. Good luck." She gave Layla a wink and me a thankful smile. I nodded and she ran off.

"Kay hippie, ready?" She nodded and slipped on her jacket, grabbing my hand again. We walked to the main entrance to the cafeteria. She rolled back her shoulders and put a small disapproving smirk on her face, ready to throw it at the rest of the student body as soon as the door was open. I held open the door and she walked ahead of me. I copied the look on her face and we entered the lunch line. We bought our food and began to make our way to our table. She tried to go sit on her usual side of the table next to her friends, but I tightened my grip and pulled her onto the bench next to me. She sighed and sat down, cuddling in.

We started to eat slowly and I held a book open so she could read too. The hair on the back of my neck began to stand up, and I knew she could feel it too from the goosebumps on her wrists where she had pushed up the sleeves on her jacket.

They were watching us. Everyone.

I turned to her. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. Then a subtle shrug.

She didn't know what to do now.

So I gave a random grunt and pulled her onto my lap. She was sitting sort of sideways on my legs and she kicked her shoes under the table. I started to gently kiss her shoulder and she nibbled on the bruise on my jaw from yesterday. It still hurt a little bit, but the almost imperceptible noises she made when I brought my mouth to the soft skin of her neck distracted me.

I wrapped my arms around her, my hands on the small of her back. She brought my mouth to hers and I could feel her getting more comfortable, melting into my embrace. She was slightly above me, and her hair slipped out from behind her ear, creating a curtain around us. I grabbed a lock in my right hand and twirled it around my finger, tugging slightly. She made that tiny moan again, so small that only I could hear it, and pressed her ass firmly into my lap. Her kisses were soft and sweet and warm, like her lips were drenched in honey. I went to go slip my hand under her shirt.

Then I suddenly remembered that we were in the middle of a high school cafeteria.

We broke away and she leaned back to catch her breath. I went straight to her jaw again and began to kiss up to her ear. She pulled my head away and smiled at me, kissing my lips again. I pulled back and she smiled again. Then her eyes darted around and she froze.

I guess she was stuck in our little bubble too, forgetting that we were making out in the middle of a public place. And I smiled to myself, because for a moment, we were enjoying it.

We were kissing because we wanted to, not because she wanted to stick to some plan.

I squeezed her a little, and she squeaked, smiling and turning back to playfully hit me on the arm. We went back to eating and reading, giving each other little kisses in between pages. Once everyone else at the table got over their shock, we began to talk and banter. I warmed up a little to her friends and actually had fun.

Or maybe it was because she never moved from my lap for the entire time.

The rest of the cafeteria slowly thawed out their expressions of surprise, but they always kept an eye on us, so they wouldn't miss out if we did anything else. The end of lunch bell rang and Layla slid off my lap and pulled on her shoes again. We stood up and I grabbed her hand, leading her to her locker. I gave her some kisses on her neck and pulled away when the hall started clearing out. She smiled at me genuinely and gave me a small, sweet, soft, honest, and pure kiss before turning away and walking to her next class. I leaned against the wall of lockers and drew my hands down my face.

Damn. Her kisses were going to be the death of me.

I was going to fail Superhero Mad Science because of those kisses. I couldn't focus on anything else. I just kept replaying everything in my head, over and over.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

Mr. Medulla let us out early after some chick screwed up her laser and ended up setting her lab partner on fire.

I walked over to my locker, shoved everything into my messenger bag and stood by the door to Layla's last class. It was five minutes before the last bell was about to ring, and she burst through the door. Her cheeks were red and she was on the verge of tears. She walked right past me.

"Hippie?" She stopped and spun around.

"Warren." She sighed with relief and hugged me, her arms round my neck, holding me close. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, then slipped my arms around her waist. I just held her for a minute, savoring the sweet smell of her hair. I was pulled back into reality by hot, wet tears hitting my shoulder.

I held her at arm's length and looked her over. "What happened? Are you hurt?" She looked down and starting crying harder.

"They got it on video Warren. That guy, Leo? He knocked out the teacher with that gas that seeps out from his pores. He played a video of us at lunch for the whole class. They just wouldn't stop. The girls just stood back and the boys started circling me, taunting. One of them, Josh, you know, x-ray vision? He tried to _look_ at me and I ran out." She looked up at me, her eyes wet. "I'm so sorry to be putting you through this too." I pulled her back into my arms.

"Oh hippie, I'm fine. Now do you want me to go in there and kill them, or do you want a ride home?"

She smiled. "I think I'll take the ride."

She was sitting on the seat of my bike, sideways, and I was leaning against the back. We were just talking. That's when the last bell rung. We smiled evilly at each other and moved into position. I was sitting normally on the motorcycle. She was sitting backwards in front of me, and I was kissing her neck.

I had moved my bike right in front of the buses, so if anyone wanted to get home, they were going to have to approach us.

Hells yes.

I was sucking on her collarbone, under the cut, when someone finally came over. I wasn't surprised to hear Will's voice.

"Move. The. Bike. They need to take the bus home."

"Oh hey Will." Layla answered with a smile. She was an amazing actress. "Warren and I were just, well, you know... I heard you were having a party tonight. Maybe we'll stop by." A party on a Tuesday night? What the fuck? Amateur.

"Um maybe, yeah sure, so the bike?" He was seething, but nowhere near what we had expected.

Shit. We were going to have to step up our game.

She sighed and swung around, sitting behind me. She pulled on her helmet, and so did I. I felt her arms tighten around me and I started the bike, moving faster until we had reached a suitable speed.

Then I flung the bike off the side of the floating school.

We were in free fall for a moment, then my engine started working at double speed, and we were flying.

"Warren! Can we go to your place?" She yelled over the wind. I nodded and she molded to my shape as her arms hung on for dear life.

**XXXXXX**

Layla called her mom when we got to my apartment, telling her that she was at a study group. She switched her phone off and threw it in her bag. Then she set her shoes next to it and sat down on my couch.

"_Oh_. Now I understand. God, I am so stupid sometimes." I looked at her over my shoulder.

"What?"

"Magenta insisted that I wear this and only this today. And now I know why. She wanted us to match." She gestured around the room and then at herself.

Black and red.

I sighed and sat down next to her and placed a cup of coffee on the table. She tucked her feet under herself and snuggled into my side.

"What are you doing? No one's around to see us." She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"So? Maybe I like doing this. Maybe I don't really care if anyone's there or not… I'm just so tired…" I rolled my eyes and pulled her into my lap for the second time that day, and she put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Soon she was asleep.

I just watched her. As her mask fell and she became vulnerable. As she would mumble and bury her face in my chest and breathe deeply through her nose, and smile softly.

Then she started having nightmares. She would try and rake her nails across her arms. She would weep and cry out. I held her tight though, and sandwiched her arms between our bodies, because I wanted her to be safe. After about two hours she woke up. Good thing Magenta had gone with waterproof mascara after the bathroom incident. She opened her eyes and yawned, stretching.

Then she curved back down and accidentally hit her elbow against my torso.

"Warren, you have very nice abs." She yawned again and walked slowly over to the bathroom.

I just sat there with a smirk. She really _was_ out of it. I was expecting a soft apology, not blatant honesty. Then my mind started to babble at me.

_Won't that be amazing? When you wake up in bed together?_

No, no, no. I _will not_ think about stuff like that. She's too good for me anyway.

She emerged from the bathroom a minute later, more awake than she was before.

"Sorry about that Warren. When I wake up, I have the slight tendency to say the first thing that comes to my mind." She blushed and looked down. I grabbed her chin and lifted her mouth up to kiss her sweetly.

"It's fine hippie. Now get on your shoes. And call your friend. You need an outfit for a party."


	7. Chapter 7

Warren's POV

Layla directed me to her house. It was in the same neighborhood as Magenta's, only a few blocks away.

"You want to come inside? My mom said she would stay late at the practice. She's a veterinarian." I started up the walk and she pulled me up beside her, wrapping her arms around me and subtly smelling me. We walked through the front door to a small living room decorated in yellows and greens.

"Okay guys, come on up." Layla led me up the stairs, around a corner, and into the room at the very end of the hall. Magenta opened her door and pulled Layla into the bathroom and shut the door, locking me out. I stood there and looked around. Her room was average sized, and was absolutely _covered_ in plants. She had a large bed, and everything on it was green. In fact, everything in her room was green.

Magenta appeared in Layla's bathroom's doorway and threw me a shirt.

"Put it on. Don't even try to argue." The door slammed shut again. It was a simple black button-up, long-sleeved. I shrugged and pulled off my own shirt, being careful not to screw up my ribs again.

The bathroom door flew open.

She was gorgeous. She had on a tight dark grey corset top, with a red velvet lace-up in the front, and black skinny jeans with a black belt and black heels. Her hair was down and in soft curls.

She looked me up and down and bit her lip.

Oh. I didn't have a shirt on. Why did that keep happening?

I slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up, and then rolled up the sleeves. We looked a little more than casual, but clean.

We looked really good together.

Layla walked over to me and she ran a hand through her hair, tousling it to perfection.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Magenta pushed us out the door and outside. Layla gave her a quick hug and she was on the back of my motorcycle in a flash. Will's house was only a few blocks away, but we wanted to show up on my bike, just to confirm that we were actually there.

We took off, helmets in place, and arrived in about two minutes.

A bunch of kids scattered as I hit the curb and parked on the sidewalk, right in front of his house. Layla took off her helmet, laughing and handed it to me. We walked inside, hand in hand, and were immediately bombarded by the smells and sounds that go along with a high school party.

Ah, beer and vomit.

Will was in the front room, looking around, nervous.

"Layla! Warren!" He sounded angry. "Do you know how many kids were supposed to be here? And do you know how many showed up, simply because you two said you were going to be here? This place is a mad house!" I looked around and smirked. This was probably a four on a scale of one to ten.

"It could have been worse." She took the words out of my mouth.

Right then, a bunch of freshman ran through, between us and Will. I turned to avoid getting hit, and in the process, pinned Layla against the wall. Her hands flew to my waist and my forearms landed on the wall on either side of her head.

Time slowed down.

It was like a protective bubble had suddenly been thrown around us. I leaned in, and it was almost as if we were in the eye of a hurricane, chaos swirling around one perfect moment. She tugged me closer and I leaned down to her lips. Our eyes slowly closed, and our lips met.

Like fireworks, a volcano, everything just exploded in that one moment of time. She sighed into me and suddenly, Will, and her plan, and her friends, and this house, and my parents, and her mom, and our teachers, and our school, and our powers, and this town, and this world, didn't matter.

Because in that moment of time, we were both truly happy. And we didn't care.

I was pulled impossibly closer as her body melded to mine. My tongue parted her lips and they danced. I explored every inch of her mouth, and I felt as if I was baring my soul as she did the same. It could have lasted a minute, it could have lasted a century, but I felt so _complete_, and I could only hope she felt the same way. We disconnected and our eyes drifted open. All I could do was hold her gaze, soft chocolate eyes with dark and fiery ones.

Our bubble popped.

I leaned back as another rush of kids ran by, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. She stood up and smiled at me shyly. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the house, rushing past Will. Seriously, that guy needed to get used to us kissing. I glanced at a clock as we passed the living room.

We had only been there ten minutes.

We walked back to my bike and every few moments I had to kiss her, just to make sure she was real. We were smiling and everything seemed perfect.

_Seemed_ being the operative word here.

**XXXXXX**

**Just a transition chapter… I know it's short but just bear with me. **


	8. Chapter 8

Layla's POV

I had dreams of Warren that night. We were the talk of the school, and we were so happy together. A plan never even crossed my mind when dream-Warren kissed me. We were just happy where we were.

I finally gained coherent thought, only to be rushed out of my room by Magenta. She had dressed me while I was half-asleep.

Poor girl.

Then I saw my reflection in the hall mirror.

"Holy hell Magenta! What is this?" I looked at my reflection and gasped. She had me in a flared leather miniskirt with black fishnet stockings and black flats with red bows. My makeup was minimal, and she had my hair in a side ponytail. Then I had on a tight, red, V-neck tee shirt. It was in soft cotton and would have looked fine on me.

If only Magenta hadn't put me in a bra that quadrupled my cleavage.

I crossed my arms over the offending exposed chest. "What on earth would make you put me in something like _this_?"

She shrugged.

"People were talking. They said you probably wouldn't last a week. So, I just figured that instead of _lasting_, you could be pushed even further onto the dark side." I stared down at her and she looked back with even more authority. I sighed and let my arms dangle to my sides.

"Fine. But can I at least have the jacket from yesterday?" She smiled and handed it to me, along with a black and red satchel.

We walked out the door and I left it unlocked, as per my mom's instructions on Wednesdays. Sometimes she liked to come home early, and there was never any sort of crime in the neighborhood.

Magenta glanced down the road.

"Go get 'em tiger." She jogged away and Warren pulled up. I slipped on the jacket, but didn't zip it up, figuring that any chance to see Warren gawk was just too good to pass up. I sauntered over to him and popped my hip, settling my hand on it. He pulled off his helmet and his mouth fell open an inch. I could feel his eyes zero in on my tight shirt. It only lasted a moment, but the surprise on his face was enough to make my ego go up a few points. Any chance to tease him was one I was going to take.

He put a semi-casual expression back together, ran his hand through his hair, and cleared his throat.

"Wow. Hippie. You look… smokin'." I smiled and bent down to give him a kiss under his ear, providing a great view down my shirt.

"Why thank you Warren." I turned and swung my leg over the seat and grimaced.

Fishnets over a motorcycle seat? Not very fun.

**XXXXXX**

We arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. I was sitting on his Harley sidesaddle and he was leaning against the back, just like yesterday, and we were in a debate over who was the most stupid super villain to try and take over Maxville. He was on the side of the "Wondrous Giant Twins" and I was arguing for "Awesome and Incredible Me".

Yes, those were their actual names.

We had just started to fight over their idiotic minions, (Man-man and Whodunit? - actual names respectively), when someone ran over. I shielded my hand from the sun and spotted Craig, the mind reader. He whispered in Warren's ear for a split second and then ran off.

"What? Why? Warren, why was Craig Michelson talking to you? You hate him."

"Oh, just gathering intel. And apparently, it's time for us to make an entrance. You don't mind running a little? Or saving my ass? Or getting detention?" I crinkled my eyebrows and tugged him back when he attempted to walk forward.

"_Warren_… stop right now and tell me what is going on." He turned around sighed.

"Will and Gillian want to see us out back. For a fight I'm guessing." I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Warren, this is stupid. Why don't we just challenge them to Save the Citizen? Did you forget? It's Wednesday. The only day of the week where we can fight our peers and get away with it."

He split his face into a huge grin, but it quickly faded.

"Hippie, you hate violence. And you hate using your powers for gym class." I shrugged.

"So? Maybe I'm changing. Isn't that the reason we did this?" I spun and started running backwards away from him. "Come on, it starts at eight thirty." He started jogging to catch up with me, and the grin reappeared.

**XXXXXX**

I dropped Warren off at the locker room doors with a promise from him to save me a seat and dashed in. I went to my gym locker and noticed it was already open, with a note from Magenta stating that she just _had _to do something about the awful uniform. I slipped off my clothes and put on the shorts, which she had cut into a teeny something that barely covered my underwear, and the t-shirt that had been cut into a tank with a plunging neckline.

I'll kill her for that later.

I slipped on my tennis shoes over ankle socks and laced them up extra tight. Fighting through the hordes of girls grumbling about the event, I finally slipped into the hall and through the door to the gymnasium. There were already tons of kids seated, but it wasn't hard to find Warren, sitting in the middle of the bleachers, with a ten foot radius around him of empty air, where no one dared to sit. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally came to the opening. I gave a small smile, and sat down next to him.

He grabbed my hand.

"Okay flower power, I put us on the roster for the third game against Gillian and Will. We're villains. You'll need some greenery, so locate the rose at the back entrance." His voice was a little urgent and very controlled. He sounded like a man with a mission.

I crinkled my eyebrows. "A rose? I don't want to hurt them any more than necessary." He nodded, noting my concern.

"True, but the other closest thing was ivy, and we can't have a recap of last time." I shuddered at the remembered pain. "Exactly." The buzzer went off and the first two teams went at it. It was Will and Gillian against two scrawny freshmen sidekicks. It was over in thirty seconds.

"Locate the rose hippie." I turned to him and he grasped my hand tighter, locking our fingers. I closed my eyes and let my mind's eye seek out the closest source of greenery. True to his word, I found a thorny American Glory rose inches away from the open back door. I crunched my forehead in concentration and the flower began to twist behind the first row of bleachers and stopped at a crack in the arena, mere feet away from where Will and Gillian would be standing on the heroes' side. I stopped and let out a breath.

The buzzer rang out twice, a signal that the second battle was over. That was quick.

Crippling anxiety washed over my stomach, but was quickly put out by a desire to crush the competition.

_That's new._

"Stronghold and Harrison, heroes. Peace and Williams, villains. This should be interesting." Warren and I walked down the bleachers and I caught a glimpse of his rock hard abs through his cut out armholes before we suited up.

Oh, damn.

Now was _not_ a good time to get distracted. We walked over to the villains' side and Coach Boomer gave our instructions. I barely heard him, as I was taking small glances over at Warren the whole time. Warren turned to me and I peeked at the clock.

Ninety seconds for a game plan.

"Okay. Instead of a 'you take her, I'll take him' approach, we're going to work together. You'll _seem_ to take Will, but he'll hesitate while approaching you. Trust me, I know. You'll start to fight him halfheartedly, and I'll distract Gillian. Now it's going to take some effort, but try to bring in the plant to tie her up. Once she's down, I'll fire up Will and you can do a split off to hold him. We're villains, so I'll just burn the cord to drop the citizen. Got it?" I nodded and took a deep breath before finding the gray and green twisted and spiny stems.

The buzzer rang out, and Warren and I quickly switched sides, so he was in front of Gillian, and I was in front of Will. They shared a quick confused glance, but those precious seconds were all I needed to have Warren distract Gillian by throwing a fireball at her head, and for Will to attempt to dash over and try to help. I closed my eyes tightly and focused on the rose. I took a small step forward and heard Will's shoes stop and turn towards me.

Too late.

I tied Gillian up, then forced the thorny stems through the floorboards, holding her down. Will tried to fly up and grab the citizen, but Warren flamed up and hit him dead on in the chest. My rose stem grew up literally, and caught his fall, only to tie him to a lamppost. Warren sent a mini ball of fire through the rope and dropped the obnoxious citizen into the churning blades.

The buzzer went off and I turned to the clock.

We still had a minute and twelve seconds to spare.

Warren pulled in his flames and grabbed me up to spin in a circle. I laughed and he set me down, sighing and giving a half smile. I told the rose farewell and it crept away, dropping Will to the ground, and giving Gillian various puncture wounds. I smiled a little to myself, and Warren and I handed off our suits to the next group. We walked back up to our spot on the bleachers, and ignored the plethora of faces of shock and awe. We sat down, and I looked over to the opposite side of the bleachers, and a little to the left, where Gillian was whining on Will's arm, and he practically had steam coming out of his ears.

Today was going to be a very good day.

**XXXXXX**

It was almost lunch time, fourth period to be exact, and people were still whispering about the game when I walked to grab a seat next to Zach.

"Hey Layla. So, that was…some game. You and Warren worked really well together. I never would have guessed." I turned to him and beamed, soaking up the praise. I didn't care if he didn't even realize that what he was saying was a compliment, I took it as one.

He smiled back and Mr. Boy thankfully paired us up for the in-class project. We worked well together, and I was surprised that he only took one small peek at my chest when he thought I wasn't looking.

I had to hand it to him. He at least _tried_ to be a gentleman.

We handed the project in as we were walking out. The bell rung and he walked with me to the lunch line. Warren and Magenta were chatting idly. Warren was already standing off to the side, a salad and orange next to his per-usual sandwich on his tray for me. I smiled.

That was unusually sweet.

We approached them and I hopped up on the tips of my toes to reach Warren's lips. He put his free arm around me, and lifted, kissing me for a split second with my feet off the ground. He set me down and I waved a hand over my shoulder at Zach and Magenta before we went over to our usual table. I slid onto the bench and he glided in next to me, setting the tray on the table. He pulled out a book and unwrapped his sandwich, taking bites between pages. I cleared my throat and nodded at the book. He grumbled and swallowed his mouthful.

"It's Shakespeare. The Taming of the Shrew. You wouldn't like it." I rolled my eyes and scooted next to him, peering at the slightly brown pages.

"So? Maybe I've been pining for shrews this whole time." He chuckled and held the book over a few inches, just enough for me to see the printed words.

I was giggling over the weird Shakespearean words, when Zach and Ethan took Magenta's usual spot and stared us down. We lowered the book and sighed.

"What do you want?" Warren asked. The boys looked at each other, excited and nervous. Zach answered before Ethan had the chance to melt into an anxiety-produced puddle.

"We were just wondering, um," he leaned forward and talked in a hushed tone. "Are you guys, like, a couple? Or is this just like a friends-with-benefits thing? Because whatever, it's totally cool, but yeah, we just wanted to know if you wanted to let us know or what…" He trailed off and leaned back slightly.

I looked over at Warren and gave an eyebrow raise. He was cool and suave, and he motioned for Zach to come a little closer. He whispered in his ear, and Zach started to glow a little more than usual. Then Warren hesitated, but uttered one more sentence that made Zach's face go so pale, it was hard to tell between him and his white hoodie.

Warren leaned back into position and Zach froze for a moment, and Warren chuckled under his breath. Zach started moving and started to eat, going back to his lively self, but every once and a while, he would give a cautious glance in Warren's direction. I laughed a little too, and before the lunch period was over, I pulled Warren off into the courtyard. I pressed him against the wall and he lifted me up again, bringing our lips together on an equal level. We pulled apart and he lowered me down.

"What did you say to Zach?" He laughed.

"Well I told him that we were a couple, and it wasn't under duress on your part, and that I didn't really give a fuck who he told. Then I told him that if he tried to look down your shirt again, I would make sure that he would never procreate." I looked at him with a bewildered expression.

How did he know?

Why did he care?

He said we were a couple?

Aww!

I settled on a smile and gave him as much of a bear hug as my small frame would allow, and he bent over to kiss my hair.

The bell rung, and just like that, he was off.

Damn.

**Like the new chapters? Leave a review, and I'll love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Layla's POV

The end of the day bell rung and when I stepped out of the classroom, I took a huge breath of air.

Another day over.

I rushed over to the Mad Science lab and leaned against the wall next to the door. A beat passed and the door swung open, unleashing the mass of students. A short boy with blonde hair rushed past me and hit my shoulder, causing me to start crashing forward. A hand gripped my upper arm and pulled me up before my face slammed into the linoleum.

I already knew from the heat and the scent that it was Warren.

The classroom to my left opened up and he yanked me up and pinned me against the wall, creating a cage around me with his body to prevent any more injuries. The students were still rushing mindlessly around us as the two classrooms across the hall opened their doors.

"Hey." I said breathlessly. He smirked and shook his head, pushing his hair out from behind his ears. I found his red streak and absentmindedly looped it around my finger. His hands were on the wall about five inches above my head and he leaned his head down to rest his forehead against mine. I cupped his jaw with my hand and instinctually flinched away from the stubble. He laughed a little and reached down to rub his right hand across his jaw.

"Woke up late. Forgot to shave this morning." He moved his hand back as people began to rush from three classrooms down the hall. I reached my hand to replace his and rubbed the unfamiliar hair.

I didn't know that he shaved.

I let my hand creep across his jaw, under his ear, and to the back of his neck. I pulled his lips towards mine and caught him off guard, his reaction more raw in those first few seconds of the kiss. He took a step forward and pressed me tightly against the wall.

Then he jumped back as if he had been electrocuted.

The hall was suddenly empty, and he staggered a few steps back and leaned against the opposite wall, touching his fingers to his bottom lip. He stared at me, and I had no idea that eyes could actually smolder before I saw that look.

He spun and tore down the hall towards the front doors. My feet just followed him; he turned down the main hall and I rounded the corner.

I almost crashed into him when he stopped. I dug my heels into the ground and grabbed his arm, just below his elbow. He flipped around and grabbed my waist, lifting me up and pressing me against the wall. The hallway was totally barren, but I still felt slightly exposed when he wound my calves around his hips. He ran his hands up my legs and slightly under to grab my butt under my skirt. He rocked his hips forward slightly and leaned his forehead against the wall next to my head.

"_I should not be doing this…_" He whispered against the wall and I felt awkward intruding on his inner monologue.

But he rocked his hips forward again and I lost my train of thought. His hands grew almost too hot on the back of my legs and I wound my arms around his neck, trying to pull him away from his argument with himself.

Apparently the devil won out over the angel, because he stared at me with a deep and heavy fire in his gaze before his lips collided with mine. His smell was intoxicating even more still, and I found that I loved the feel of his five o'clock shadow against my skin. He rocked his hips closer yet again, and I suddenly felt very young. I was obviously at the mercy of a master, but no mercy came. He was driving me into a frenzy, and I couldn't do anything about it. This was like the night at the party, except this truly was the devil to the angel.

That kiss was pure and sweet. This one was hot and passionate.

But the feeling was the same.

Oh his lips, his tongue, his scent, his hands, his hips, his passion. They all melded into an experience that was so uniquely Warren.

And I couldn't get enough.

So you can imagine my surprise when he let me down and my feet dropped to the floor. He jumped back like before, but pulled himself together after a moment. He ran his hand through his hair and took a small half-step forward. I gazed up at him and the fire in his eyes had diminished to a small glow of sorry.

"I shouldn't have done that." I attempted to pull him down for another kiss but his tall and muscular frame was too much for me to overtake.

"No Warren, _please _do _that_. _That_ was… simply beyond explanation. I _want_ you to do _that_." He relented to a kiss, and I noticed he put just a little more spice in it than usually necessary. He sighed and reached down to lock his fingers with mine.

**XXXXXX**

He drove me home, and as soon as we stopped in front of my house, I felt like something was off.

There was a piece of yellow paper taped to my front door, flapping in the wind. I handed my helmet to Warren and stepped off the motorcycle.

"Stay here for a sec." He nodded and turned off the bike, leaning back and slipping off his helmet. I hurried up the walk and ripped the paper off. It was my mom's handwriting.

_**I left for that Veterinarians United conference today in London. I told you about it a month ago, and I trust you already have made plans to stay at someone's house. I'll be gone the rest of today, tomorrow, and Friday, and will return Saturday morning, as was detailed in my instructions. The door is locked, so I hope you have your keys. See you on Saturday. I love you. Be safe. **_

_**-Mom**_

I leaned against the door and put my head in my hands.

Oh shit.

I left my keys inside.

I never had the chance to clear plans with Magenta.

My cell phone is dead, and by the time I get it charged, my mom will be in London.

She'll be gone for the rest of the week.

I gave my last climbing ivy plant to Mr. Scerbo down the street, and now I can't get in through my window.

_I am totally fucked._

I gazed over to Warren, and he was squatting on the ground, checking his front tire. Damn, his ass was fine.

Maybe I could stay with him…

_No,_ I told my mind to shut up. _It is absolutely out of the question to stay with Warren Peace. That's like, a death wish, or an invitation to lose your V-card. You saw how easily he lost control today. What do you think would happen if you were with him 24/7? Plus your mother would never approve._

The old Layla in me held her mother's hand and told me to go into Mrs. Fladstol's house next door and ask to use her phone, call Magenta, and plead with her to take me in.

But she was run over by the new Layla, who wore leather and was riding on the back of Warren's Harley. She wanted to go over to Warren's house, strip down, and jump into bed with him.

So I made a compromise with the two versions of my psyche. I would ask Warren if I could stay with him, but I would sleep on the couch and most definitely would not give him my virginity.

That seemed to appease them, and I suddenly realized how Warren felt earlier.

I stood up from leaning against the door, and walked over to Warren. He looked up and squinted from the sun.

"What's up?" I thrust the note towards him, and he read it at double speed. "So I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay?"

I nodded. "And my phone's dead, and my keys are inside."

"Well that's fucked up."

"Tell me about it."

He stood up and popped his back. "Okay, hop on. We're going to my apartment." I stared in astonishment at his cavalier approach. I snapped my jaw together and made my limbs put me on the bike behind him.

And I held on tight.

He drove fast, for him, and we made excellent time. As soon as he scared the front desk woman, led me to his apartment, and slumped on his red couch with another Shakespearean whatever, I asked to use his phone. He grabbed it out of his pocket and tossed it to me without looking in my direction.

I caught it before it could hit the ground and hurried into his bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I dialed Magenta's number from memory and she picked up on the second ring.

"Magenta here. What do you want?"

"Hey, it's Layla. Don't ask questions but I need everything for a few over nighters, clothes for school, pajamas, and other random odds and ends sent to; write this down; 11679 Clarke Avenue, Noelle Luxury Apartments, apartment 5B. Got that?" I heard her furiously scribbling over the phone.

"Got it. Warren's apartment, I'm guessing?"

"I said no questions! But yes. Now I can pay you back later, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it. Honestly." I sighed and thought of her parents. They really _did_ have more money than they knew what to do with, and I guessed that they would be more than happy to give a wad of cash to their occasionally friend-deprived daughter.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks Mage. Love you bunches!" She laughed on the other end.

"It'll be there in an hour." She laughed again and the phone went dead.

I pressed the end button and opened the door. He was still sprawled out, and I tossed the phone back to him. He never looked up, but caught the small piece of technology with one hand and swiftly slipped it in his pocket.

"So. When do you usually do your homework?"

He still didn't look at me. "I don't."

I raised my eyebrows and rolled back on my heels. He finally faced towards me.

"You can use my desk if you want." I nodded and grabbed my bag. It only took me about an hour and twenty minutes to finish my homework, and I thanked whoever was up there that I finished my paper for History and handed it in early. I checked the clock and noticed it was about six.

I wonder what he eats for dinner…

**Thank you to alykat14, Darkest-Queen-17, and Speed Girl 87 for your fabulous, ego-boosting reviews.**

**And for a little news…**

**I'm going to attempt the ultimate challenge for Sky High fanfiction writers everywhere!**

**I want to write an OC (original character(The pairing will be Warren and the OC)) without it being chucked into the growing pile of Mary Sues. PM or review me a list of what you love and hate in an OC, and I'm going to do the best I can.**

**If I fail, it's on you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Layla's POV

I opened the door and spotted Warren drinking a cup of coffee, leaning against his black marble kitchen counter. He set the cup down after draining the last drop.

"You have a package." I walked towards the front door and a big black duffel bag was waiting for me. I set it down and opened it up, praying that she didn't go overboard.

It was absolutely filed to the brim with plastic Ziploc bags, each one labeled with a possible occasion and corresponding makeup. I peered through the clear plastic on a few of the bags.

None of the clothes were mine, and some still had the tags attached.

Of course she went overboard.

I sighed and zipped it back up, thinking that I could visit that when the time came. I walked back into the main room and saw that Warren had grabbed his apron, and a few hair ties were around his wrist.

"I have to go to work. Wanna come?" I nodded and grabbed my jacket and purse. He locked the door behind him, and we made our way down.

**XXXXXX**

The _Paper Lantern_ was just as I remembered, dimly lit and empty except for a couple in their forties. I always wondered how they stayed afloat. Warren deposited me in the seating area and walked through the kitchen doors. He had only been gone about five minutes when I heard loud and angry voices arguing in a foreign language behind the doors. The other people left and I was all alone. The voices grew louder, and I recognized one as Warren's.

Suddenly, he came through the doors, headed straight for me. I jumped out of the booth. He was followed by about six other guys, including a few younger boys part of the wait staff and two chefs. The older men looked amused and the young guys looked as if they were waiting to have something be proven to them. Warren came to stand next to me, and started talking, gesturing toward me every once in a while.

Everyone looked at Warren like he was inferior, and a little crazy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. The youngest kid, who looked about fifteen, took a step forward and said in perfect English, "Prove it."

Warren gave an exasperated sigh and pulled me to face him. I wound my arms around his neck automatically and he kissed me. I didn't care that he was probably trying to prove our relationship was real or something like that, or that there were six other guys staring at us from two feet away with their jaws hanging loose.

All I cared about was that I hadn't kissed him since three o' clock, and I was totally craving his lips.

I kissed him harder, and he started to become the person he was after school. His hands were almost near smoking, and I pulled away, so as to not make him reveal his powers. His eyes snapped open and his irises were red for a split second before he blinked and they settled back to stormy darkness. He put his arm around my waist and we turned back to our audience.

They were all shocked and Warren merely held a hand out. The two chefs slapped a twenty down each, and grumbled all the way back to the kitchen. The rest of the boys paid their dues, and Warren yelled to the oldest waiter.

"Thanks for covering me for the rest of the week, Luke." He laughed and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and led me out into the night.

"Sorry about that hippie. They just saw you come in and didn't believe that someone as amazing as _you_ could possibly be with _me_. They just needed a little persuasion." I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"Warren, you are utterly insane." He laughed again and I climbed on the motorcycle behind him.

**XXXXXX**

We ended up at a park a few blocks away from his building, sitting on the swings.

Warren was asking me random questions that popped into his head. It was pretty entertaining, our system of silence for a few moments, a question out of the blue, and my unwilling answer.

"Why did you agree to the clothes? C'mon, you have to admit you like them, at least a little bit." I blushed and shook my head, gazing down at the fishnets over my pale thighs.

"No, Warren. They just..._are_. Don't ask about the clothes, please for the love of all that is holy."

"Lay…" He looked at me with such intensity... I couldn't help it, I cracked.

"Fine! I agreed to the clothes because one, I wanted to change my appearance to go with the whole bad girl vibe," he smirked at me. "And two, because, well, because I kind of wanted you to be okay with being seen with me in public and three, um, I may have wanted to impress you a little." I finished in a rush and felt the tips of my ears turn pink.

He laughed an actual real laugh, and threw his head back to yell as loudly as possible.

"AND SO THE TRUTH COMES OUT!" I took a step over to him and clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up hothead! You're going to wake the neighbors!" I whispered angrily through gritted teeth. He smiled against my hand, and I shoved his chest before sitting back on my swing.

"Oh hippie, and all this time... Huh, I have another one. Where's _your_ dad?" I stopped swinging and clenched the chains of the swings with a vice-like grip.

"He died." My voice was sobered and monotone. Wow, did I sound depressing. But I was. Depressed I mean.

Warren came over and squatted in front of me. He put one hand on my knee and used the other to wipe away a renegade tear.

"Hey, Layla, it's fine. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

I threw my head up and looked at him with anger. "That isn't the problem! I _want_ to talk about it, and I _want_ someone to understand. But every time I tried to talk to Will, he always said that he was busy, or couldn't handle anything sad in his life at the moment." I was out of breath, and my tears were flowing freely, but I needed these things to be said.

"I wanted to talk to my mom about it, but she shut me down and changed the subject. Magenta tried to listen, but she doesn't know what it's like to lose a parent. Hell! The school counselor said she didn't have time for me because he wasn't killed by a super villain!" Warren looked at me with sad eyes when I mentioned the losing a parent thing. He looked at me with determination and forced my chin up, making my eyes join his.

"Talk. Please. I want to know." His eyes were cold yet understanding, hard yet comforting. My tears were already past the point of no return.

I couldn't break his gaze, it was just too strong.

"He was getting out of the car at the grocery store. The guy was hyped up on crack withdrawal and my dad had a twenty in his hands. He took a dull knife to the kidney and laid there for three hours in agony before he died. Ten people passed him, and they all chose to look the other way and not help a dying man." I looked up at the sky and stood up, screaming.

"Ten people! Ten people who could have called nine-one-one, or ten people who could have rushed over to put pressure on the wound. Ten people who did nothing! My father was a good man, and he was an amazing dad, and now he's gone. Someone took him out of this world, leaving my mother a widow, constantly working double shifts to keep our lights on, food in the fridge, and me in Sky High." I collapsed onto the ground and stared at Warren. "Because of ten people, I've lost faith in humanity."

He pulled me up and forced his gaze on me again. "Well, I lost faith in humanity because of one person. We can be faithless together." He softened his gaze and wrapped me in a warm and safe hug. He had buried his nose in my hair when curiosity overtook me.

"Who was the person that mad you lose faith in humanity?" He chuckled into my hair.

"That's easy. My father."

**I want to see some reviews before I update again!**


	11. Chapter 11

Layla's POV

I woke up with my back stiff and my head pounding. Before I my mind could catch up with my eyes, I briefly wondered if I had been kidnapped.

Then I remembered my mother's note, the _Paper Lantern_, the park, the drive home, Warren's fabulous cooking, and his cushy red couch. I sat up and fixed my tank top from where it had been twisted from me sleeping, and noticed Warren leaning against the counter. I rubbed my eyes and saw that he was drinking coffee like he had just woken from a ten year coma.

Although I'm not sure if you could call it coffee.

It was more like a thick sludge.

Did I mention that he was only wearing black and red pinstriped boxers? And _nothing_ else…

"Good, you're awake. There's coffee, cereal, orange juice, whatever. Just don't make a mess." And with that, he set his empty cup on the counter and walked into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Obviously not a morning person.

I stretched my arms and glanced out his tall window. The clouds were weird today. Almost green-ish.

I sighed and walked over to where my phone had been charging (charger courtesy of Magenta), and dialed my punk friend.

"Oh it's good you called Layla. I was thinking last night, you know about the whole Warren thing and…,"

"Magenta, breathe in, hold, breathe out. Now get to the point." I tapped my foot while she breathed. And I was more than surprised when she practically screamed the next four words through my phone.

"The Walk of Shame!" I could feel the exaltedness of her brilliance dripping off her words and I became wary.

"Care to elaborate?"

She sighed at my ignorance. "The Walk of Shame, capitals and everything, is when a girl goes over to a guy's house, they do some _stuff_, and she spends the night. She is then forced to wear either her clothes again, or, if she's lucky, _his_ clothes."

My eyes widened. "I have to hand it to you Mage, this is ambitious, but do I really want to wear Warren's clothes to school? Contrary to popular belief, I do care about my reputation as a female."

"Might I remind you that you wore a _bustier_ to school? And that ridiculously short leather skirt?" I could just see her eyes rolling.

"Fine. What do I say?" Warren chose this time to shuffle out of the bathroom, hair dripping from a shower. Thankfully, he had put a change of clothes in there last night.

"Is that him? I can hear the universal early-morning-boy-shuffle. Hand the phone over."

I shrugged and walked over to him, shoving the phone in his face. He listened to Magenta for about five seconds before pressing the end button.

"Wow hippie. The Walk of Shame? That's a little low. C'mon, I have a Metallica shirt that's a little too small. Should fit pretty well. Oh, and your purple friend said something about bag nine." I followed him to his room and he pulled a black t-shirt from the drawers built into the underside of his bed.

He chucked it at me and I spun around, heading to the dreaded duffel bag.

A few minutes later, and I had on some ridiculously short denim jean shorts, Warren's Metallica shirt, my leather jacket, and the same flats I wore yesterday. My hair was in a low ponytail, and I wore minimal makeup.

And Warren still told me I looked pretty damn hot.

I grabbed my book bag and tossed my phone in. Warren was waiting by the front door, and he looked actually pretty good today. Plain black tee with holes near the collar and hem where you could just make out his red long sleeved shirt underneath. Jeans that hugged in all the right places, and his hot leather jacket, a more masculine version of mine. He had on just one studded cuff on his left wrist, and his right was free, so you could see the flames.

I wonder why I'm taking such an interest in Warren's apparel, aside from the normal appreciative glance…

We made it down stairs, and onto Highway 102 just as the bus was getting ready to take off. I noticed Will, Gillian, Zach, and Ethan's faces were all pressed against the window in shock. Magenta was just smirking at us. I tightened my arms visibly around Warren's torso, and we stayed with the bus for the whole ride to school. The bus landed in our wake, and I retied my ponytail as the kids got off the angry yellow monster.

I vaguely noticed the clouds looked even angrier, but was forcibly pushed into reality by Warren's lips on mine.

My arms wound around his neck in a near-automatic response, but as always, the kiss was cut short. Will looked very angry, and I pulled off my jacket to make him even more so. The wind was a little chilly, but if I had the jacket on, they clearly wouldn't be able to see the shirt that was most definitely not mine.

Will looked utterly shocked for the umpteenth time this week as he took in my appearance. The healthy glow, that nobody knew came from a little extra bronzer. The shirt that was just a little too big on me. The same shoes as yesterday. My overly giddy smile, and Warren's air of superiority.

Everyone thought that I had sex with Warren last night.

And that's exactly what we wanted them to think.

Warren and I slowly walked across the courtyard, fingers intertwined, as we let everyone put two and two together. Almost as if on cue, a beat passed, and the entire Sky High population exploded with whispers. Warren pulled me into the middle of the courtyard, and without a care of the teachers' eyes, he kissed me.

It felt a little different, closer in meaning to the kiss yesterday than the one at the party. His hands pushed up the back of the shirt to reveal a sliver of my skin, and my hands grabbed his collar. I could faintly hear a clicking sound over the increasingly loud whispers.

I thought nothing of it until the noise stopped, and someone tapped my shoulder. Warren and I sprung apart, and my cheeks turned rosy.

Principal Powers was standing in front of us, and she had that same look, the one of mock disappointment, with a ghost of a smile. "Detention, the both of you, after school, for public displays of affection. See you there." She walked away and I stared at Warren in shock.

"Did we just get busted for PDA? My mom is going to kill me."

**X**

**X**

**A little something to tide you over while I work on the next chapter, which also happens to be the climax. No pun intended for my dirtier minded folk. Anywho, I may be a few days, so check back later. I love you and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good luck. This is… weird.**

Warren's POV

It was lunch time when Layla pointed out the clouds.

And the fact that Megan was not here.

"Who the hell is Megan?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "She controls the weather, stupid. She went to Iowa to help with that drought for her senior project. She is the only one who can help if the school gets caught in a storm. I just really hope those clouds don't get any worse."

I looked at her little lip pout and gave a quick check out of my peripheral vision before kissing it away. She looked at me with a half surprised- half amused expression, but gave a quick kiss back.

Her plan was becoming more insubstantial than Ethan's biceps.

And that's exactly how I wanted it.

I was just so angry that I lost control yesterday. Here I was, trying to keep my cool and collected and mysterious façade, and she has to go and wear that _skirt_. I'm going to kill her for that one day. I really am. I'm trying very hard to be composed and a gentleman, but still brooding and withdrawn enough to keep her interested.

It's exhausting.

Not to mention that she made these little whimpering sounds when she slept, so I only got two hours of sleep and had to double my coffee intake. Damn this woman, she will be the death of me.

And now I have to go and spend an hour after school with her in an enclosed white room.

Fantastic.

I took another look out the window. Those clouds looked pretty pissed. And they were green. That was just fucked up. I thought I had seen them before somewhere, but the bell rang, and I left for my class after a quick kiss with Layla.

She looked absolutely stunning today, and I took a moment to appreciate her ass swinging back and forth under my shirt.

That should probably be illegal.

I shook my head and headed to my next class. The day passed in an agonizingly slow daze.

Finally, the bell rang, and I let myself indulge in a brief breath of freedom, before the cruel realizations of reality his me like a tidal wave of freezing water.

Shit. Detention.

With Layla.

And if the rumors were true, Will and Gillian.

And Lash and Speed.

Sounds like a ton of fun.

The halls had already cleared out, and I took a peek out the window. The last bus was leaving into a boom of thunder behind the green-tinted clouds.

I walked over to Layla where she was trying to hold her locker door open, keep her bag from falling, and fit all her books in there. I smirked and leaned on the door, grabbing the bag with both hands, and held it open. She looked up and wiped a stray lock of hair from her face, a genuine smile playing over her features.

"Hey hippie."

"Thank you Warren. I just don't seem to have enough arms today." She packed in the last notebook and pulled on the strap, settling it on her shoulder. She stepped away and I slammed her locker door.

And she didn't even yell at me for not respecting school property.

She was changing faster than I had originally thought.

"So where is the detention room anyway? Seeing as you've probably been there plenty of times, and I used to be a perfectly normal girl before meeting you." She smiled a little too sweetly and winked.

I rolled my eyes and started walking down the hall, but inside, I was still trying to wrap my head around the changes. I had been doing that since she asked to stay at my apartment.

I just couldn't believe that sweet, innocent, flower child, _Layla_ turned into this leather obsessed, sexy, amazing woman.

I really need to stop calling her hippie.

We passed Mr. Boy's room, and she brought his dying daisy she gave him for Teacher Appreciation week back to life.

_On second thought… She will always be my hippie._

We made it to the detention room, and as I was about to usher her in, a crack of lightning lit up outside the windows, and the school shuddered slightly. A roaring filled the school, and Layla glanced at me with her eyes wide.

Principal Powers came running down the hall, heels in her hands, with Coach Boomer on her tail.

"Warren, get the kids out of there and follow me!"

Will, Gillian, Speed, and Lash heard her yelling and scrambled out of the detention room after I pulled Layla out of the way. She kept sprinting down the hall, sliding on her pantyhose, and I would have laughed if it didn't seem like such a serious situation.

We raced down the hall, made a hard left, and busted through the teachers' lounge door. She ripped a key from her neck, her hair and eyes frazzled, and opened a door on the back wall.

The door swung out and a bunch of cement steps led into the belly of the school.

Coach Boomer went down first, then Lash, Gillian, Speed, Will, Layla, me, with Powers in the rear.

She slammed the door shut behind us, and we went down about twelve steps before making a right and entering a dark, dank, cold, completely cement room.

We all rushed in and it was pretty spacious, for being underground, but the chill went straight to the bone. There were a few desks in there, and another door that looked like it went to a bathroom. There were hurricane, tornado, and monsoon survival posters on the back wall.

"Okay kids, settle down." She looked at me and gestured her head to Layla, who was on the verge of a panic attack. I gathered her in my arms and remembered that she told me last night at the park that she was immensely claustrophobic. She started crying against my shoulder, and I just kept her hair out of her face, trying to get her to calm down.

"Okay, okay, right, well, this is the tornado shelter. You will be serving detention in here, as The Commander and Jetstream try to take down Whirlwind. She's a relatively new supervillain, so you shouldn't be here for too long.

"Make yourselves comfortable, and we'll get you out of here as soon as I hear word that she's contained. Mr. Peace, Mr. McLaughlin," She gestured to me and Lash. "Your super vehicles were moved to an underground holding facility, and I assure you that they are safe, sound, and without a scratch."

"As with the detention room, this shelter is under video surveillance, so Coach Boomer and I will be helping The Commander and Jetstream. This _is_ still detention, so be good." With that she slipped her shoes back on, smoothed her hair, and followed Coach Boomer out, shutting the door behind her.

Lash stretched across the room and smirked to himself. "Okay, no neutralizers. Sweet." He and Speed took up shop in the back row, and Will and Gillian sat down at desks on the other side of us, one behind the other, and Gillian turned around. They began whispering, and glanced over at Layla and me every few seconds.

I however, had a hysterical hippie on my hands, so I favored the floor to a desk, and sat against the wall. She was still crying and crawled into my lap, her eyes shut tight, and breathing in short gasps and hiccups.

The school rocked slightly, and she let out a soft sob, bunching my shirt in her hands and permanently attaching her face to my shoulder. I took out her ponytail and started stroking her hair, hoping that she calmed down soon.

It was totally silent for about ten minutes, except for her near maniacal tears and sobs when the ground rumbled.

"Oh for the love of the powers, shut up!" I snapped my head up and saw Gillian glaring at the weeping girl in my arms.

"She has acute claustrophobia, bitch. So shut your mouth before I hurt you." I looked down at the redhead and let the flames awaken under my skin, raising my body temperature.

She was like an icicle.

But Gillian didn't know how to take a hint apparently.

She walked over, grabbed Layla's shoulder and tugged her back sharply, throwing her butt onto the ground.

"Shut. Up. No one wants to hear you incessantly whine." She started walking back to the desk, but I was up and standing behind her before she could blink.

"What is your problem? Are you always this much of a bitch?" She turned around and I saw her hand go up to slap me. I easily caught her weak wrist. "Oh please. I have no qualms about fighting girls. Especially when they're annoying. And _especially _when they start it."

She sneered at me and ripped her hand back. Will walked over with a nervous expression.

"Warren, cool it. We wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't here." I raised my eyebrow at him and Gillian smirked.

"Care to explain?"

He sighed angrily. "If you hadn't dated Layla, then she wouldn't be hanging out with you. If she wasn't hanging out with you, then she wouldn't be staying at your house. If she wasn't staying at your house then you guys wouldn't have… you know. And if you guys hadn't done it, then she wouldn't be wearing your shirt. And if she wasn't wearing your shirt, then she wouldn't have attracted unnecessary attention! And if you hadn't attracted unnecessary attention, then you would probably have been able to kiss without being caught! And if you weren't caught, then you wouldn't be in detention for PDA, resulting in this fight! It is all. Your. FAULT!"

I stared at him with my arms crossed and barely contained amusement on my face. He was raving mad, and kept pointing at me and Layla in turn.

She had stopped crying, but was still sitting on the floor, a similar expression of amusement dusting her features. I let a chuckle slip, and before I knew it, there was a Warren sized dent in the wall.

"_You_ are a complete bastard. You know that? You completely changed her. She used to be a nice, kind, _decent_ person. Ever since that night at the club, she's just been changing before our eyes. And you know what? I blame you. I want the old her back." He turned away from me and I pulled myself out of the hollow, dust choking the air.

Will turned to Layla, who had stood up and started over to me. "Layla, I want the old you back. What happened? Why did you become this person? Was it to make me jealous? Again? Was it because I left you? I just want the old you back."

She suddenly straightened up and threw back her shoulders, shrugging off the hand he placed on her arm. "Will, you no longer have the authority to make decisions for me. Once upon a time, yeah, I did kind of want to make you jealous. But that is over. And I guess it makes me stupid for not noticing it until now, but I actually like Warren. I _like_ being his girlfriend. I _like_ the way he makes me feel, and I _like_ the way he's actually nice to me. He _appreciates_ me.

"And I feel bad because ever since that first day, I've been trying to push people away. But I _like _my changes. I_ like_ wearing black and red. I _like_ wearing Warren's shirts. I _like_ talking to him and I _like_ spending time with him. And I absolutely _love_ how much he understands me. He understands me in a way that you never could. So go back to Gillian. Stop, for the love of all that is holy, just stop saying that you want the old me back. Because she is long gone."

She took a big breath, and stepped back, the realizations in her words hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Once she wrapped her head around the idea, a tranquil smile came to her lips, and for a split second, I saw a flash of hope flit across Will's eyes when she took a step forward.

The hope disappeared as she slid by him and came to wrap her arms around my waist.

I kissed her and leaned down to her ear.

"_Mission fucking accomplished."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**That… was semi-anticlimactic. I don't know what to make of the ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to wrap it up. I'm not sure that I'm entirely happy with it. Thoughts? **

**P.S. Did you know that the codename for this in my computer is Layla's Helper?**


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Poor Warren.

He looked so uncomfortable standing at the table in his tux, holding a glass of champagne in his right hand. I noticed he still had his leather gloves on.

That was so like him.

"May I have your attention everybody? Okay, so this is probably going to sound cheesy and all that shit, but I just want to take a moment and tell our story. From the beginning. Layla, my girl, she used to be in love with Will Stronghold."

I glanced over at Will and his wife Jenna, and we shared a smile and a nod. I scanned the rest of the crowd and saw Magenta and Zach together, holding little baby Virginia in their hands. Ethan was standing in the back with his date, who was, surprisingly, Penny. They just moved in together three weeks ago. They were such a happy couple.

"Well, we all knew it was never going to work, and lo and behold, it fell to shit. We met when he was dating a bitch, being dense like he is, and suddenly, I found myself in the center of a huge jealousy plot. Will and the bitch broke up, she turned out to be Royal Pain in the Ass, and Layla and Will started dating.

Then, they discovered how fucking weird it was to be dating someone you had known for your whole like, and that they were probably committing some sort of incest, and they broke up. Will started dating another bitch, and once again, I was pulled into another of Layla's plots. It was a revenge plot, and she basically became a classy skank for a few days."

I glared at him. He held up his free hand and smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved it.

But soon, we found out that we had actually grown a liking for each other. That grew into a mutual attraction, and we became very close. I promised myself that when she dragged me into this, that by the time she was supposed to have gotten what she _wanted_, she would actually end up hopelessly in love with me.

Ever since that first night at the Paper Lantern, I liked her more than I probably should have, and it sort of killed me that she was just using me to get back at Stronghold. By the time the second plan rolled around, I just wanted her for myself. Anyway, there was that big disaster with Whirlwind, and half the school was blown to shreds. _We_ were in an underground detention room, and Layla finally came to the realization that she was madly in love with me."

I glared up at Warren again, and he winked at me.

"So, we finished up high school, together. I took community college courses until she graduated, we went to state together, and you get the picture. We both work at the newly renovated Sky High, and own our own house together. And now, I have opportunity to share a life with the woman that I had fallen hopelessly in love with, so many years ago."

He looked down at me, his face and tone serious, any trace of his sarcastic demeanor gone, but so much love still in his eyes.

"And now, I get to spend the rest of life with her."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up next to him.

"Layla Peace. I'll love you forever. Only if you'll have me."

A tear escaped and I threw my arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his now short hair, and kissed him passionately. I pulled away and smiled at him, more tears threatening to escape.

He looked to our captive audience.

"I think that's a yes."

He leaned down, placing one hand on my bulging, white satin-encased belly, and kissed me.

I couldn't wait to start my life with my husband.

He was going to make an amazing father.


End file.
